


An Otherwordly Crush

by AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, I have a problem, Just...ignore my pan ass shipping everything I see, M/M, Mr.Johnson is a bitch, Pining, Seamus has a crush and don't know how to deal, The ship in my defense is cute as flip, Watch me write a character that has not so much background to use!, Writing this to satisfy my shipping urge, just saying, these tags tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother/pseuds/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother
Summary: While he hadn't looked at Krel's board specifically he had looked over and watched him work. And god, how he worked. It was no secret that Krel loved music, and the way that he wrote out the answers was like his fingers were dancing to the most beautiful song in the world. It was otherworldly, how fast his hand had danced across the whiteboard, letters and numbers spilling from them so fluid and effortlessly. Sure, Seamus had always had a thing for numbers, even before his father had pushed It on him. But before it was like hearing music underwater. Dull. Slow. No clear melody. And when he had seen Krel work it had been like the hearing his favourite song again after being deaf for so long.





	An Otherwordly Crush

**Author's Note:**

> SO I ENDED UP SHIPPING THESE TWO BITCHES IDK WHY Y'ALL CAN FIGHT ME HERE'S A MESS I WROTE RIGHT AFTER WATCHING 3BELOW  
> FREAKING ENJOY!

  It was a crush. He knew that it was but still he tried to convince himself that it wasn't, almost desperately at this point.

  Seamus could make an entire list of reasons as to why this crush was a terrible, idiotic thing. Not that it was a crush! It wasn't a crush! And he could prove it!

  Reason number one as to why it wasn't a crush, Krel was a total weirdo, always talking about weird bands or video games or - whatever those stupid things he was always talking to his sister about were! Reason number to as to how it definitely wasn't a crush, Seasmus's father doubted that he was even here legally, and he certainly did not hold back on making his opinion known. Who's to say that his father wouldn't _actually_ call the police to see if Krel and Aja were really 'aliens' as he so loved to call them. Aliens. If Seamus heard the word alien one more time he was going to scream. They were just people! Reason number three as to why it certainly, definitely, without a doubt **wasn't** a crush, Krel had thrown the Math Duel! On purpose!

    Maybe it was because of his father's harshness, maybe it wasn't, but Seamus couldn't stand quitters. And Krel had just given up! He had seen him have the right answer, he had seen him erase it! Krel had just thrown in the towel!

    _I wanted you to be able to go to space camp, I hear space is nice._

    Seamus's cheeks burned. Krel had thrown in the towel, yes, but he had done it for him, Krel _wanted_ him to be able to go to space camp.

  People had been giving Krel trouble non-stop. Saying all kinds of things as to how he couldn't be so good at math, how it was impossible for someone like him. Seamus flinched as he remembered how he had accused him of cheating. Well he couldn't call him a cheater now, not after the Math Duel.

    While he hadn't looked at Krel's board specifically he had looked over and watched him work. And god, how he worked. It was no secret that Krel loved music, and the way that he wrote out the answers was like his fingers were dancing to the most beautiful song in the world. It was otherworldly, how fast his hand had danced across the whiteboard, letters and numbers spilling from them so fluid and effortlessly. Sure, Seamus had always had a thing for numbers, even before his father had pushed It on him. But before it was like hearing music underwater. Dull. Slow. No clear melody. And when he had seen Krel work it had been like the hearing his favourite song again after being deaf for so long.

    It was obvious that Krel had worked hard. That he hadn't slacked off when it came to answering the problem, writing down even the most minor of details. And then he had thrown it all away.

    Maybe it was because of how Krel thought. Maybe it was because of his kindness. Or maybe it was just something more that Seamus wouldn't be able to pinpoint if he tried. He couldn't deny it anymore, he definitely had a cr-

    "Seamus!" His father snapped.

    He jolted in the passenger seat, launched out of his train of thought.

    "We're home." Mr. Johnson huffed. "And you are going right to your room and practicing, 10 pages from your math textbook, no excuses!"

    "But dad! I won the Math Duel!"

    "No buts! You won by **one** point, something far too close especially when it's someone like you against someone like him! And don't think I didn't hear that 'He's better than you' talk back you have me at school! He's not the one paying for your studies, I am! Now go to your room and practice! Are we clear!?" His father shouted so loudly that even within the car Seamus was pretty sure that the whole neighbourhood could hear him.

    "Yes, sir." Seamus mumbled.

    "What was that?"

    "Yes. Sir." He repeated, speaking up.

    "Good. Now go."

    Seamus didn't have to be told twice and practically ran out of the car and into the house, not slowing down until he got to his room. He fought the urge to throw the door shut but still ended up locking it. He flopped down into his bed and swallowed the need to scream in frustration. Instead he pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Steve before going to his desk and beginning his practice.

    _Do you have Krel's number?_

    Half a page into it his phone gave a quiet ding.

    _I asked Aja, here you go._ Steve replied, followed by a string of digits. He was more than likely distracted with something since he didn't even ask _why_ Seamus needed the number. Which was fine, it worked out in his favour.

    Seamus hesitated only for a moment before he sent a message to Krel. _So...Who taught you math?_ Yeah, that was a good opener. He hit send and followed that two seconds later with _It's Seamus_.

    He didn't even get to put the phone down before he got his answer. _It was implanted into my brain before I pursued self studying_. Seamus huffed out a laugh. Funny way of answering. And he texted so formally, cute. He sent back a stream of crying -laughing faces.

    _Why do you send that? Surely you are not actually crying with laughter, while most people find me to some degree amusing I doubt so much so that you would laugh that forcefully._ The guy texted so quickly it was like he had four arms. Seamus bit his lip to keep from laughing lest his father find out and take away the phone plus ground him forever for talking to Krel. He began to write out a reply.

    It was definitely a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> I **might** write more with them??? I have no clue. We'll see. I have so much on my plate as is. Lemme know if you like the ship or if I'm just insane!!!


End file.
